The End of Chaos
The End of Chaos 'is 51th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance and the first episode of Season 3. Ben ends up in a different timeline, a timeline were Agreggor wasn't stop by Kevin. Agreggor has become the allmighty fiend: Ultimate Agreggor X. He rules the galaxy with iron fist which haven't changed a day in 12 years! Together with his older self he must save the universe of his dangerous grip. Plot An older Ben looks at the sky of the deserted rocky planet. Aggregor has once again defeated him, even while he was manipulated by his great fears. "But every time it is the same, always end I defeated and he restores everything like nothing happened. Maybe I can't win, not alone." He had tried to return in to time with an new alien Clockwork but from the moment he tried to open a portal, he returned to his human form. Suddenly a bright light shatters the sky and a familiar looking young man appears before, descended from the light. He stands up and looks around at the wasteland that was once Earth. His eyes slides to the Ben before him. The ultimatrix around his right wrist was different then his but before he could do something, the stranger before him transformed in Four Arms and grabs him by his neck. "Who are you?! Did Aggregor sent you to make me crazy!" Gasping for air, Ben tries to speak but the grip is too strong and he chooses to first transform in an alien himself. He transforms in Containment and pushes his opponent back. "I'm Ben Tennyson and I have no idea what you're talking about. Even I have no idea where I'm. One moment, I was fighting Exodia and the next, I ended up here, being assaulted by slightly older version of myself." The Four Arms transforms in Humungousaur and grabs Ben as he transforms back to his human form. "You come with me! I bring you to Cooper, he can explain me who or what you are." "I have legs, you know." Humungousaur throws him in the air and tries to catch him as Mantisaur but Ben chooses to fly self to this unknown location as Man-Bat. His counterpart ignores this and grabs him by the neck. "I can fly myself." "Yes, but can your skin become invisible to infrared?" "No, but…" As he transforms in Mantisaur himself, "know I can." The Ben who holds him in the air drops him and it cost Ben nearly a minute to return to the high of his counterpart. They fly over a group of rocks as Ben starts to descend. Our Ben can only follow the example of the old one. As they land before his lair, Ben lays his hand on a DNA scanner and opens the door. Cooper is looking at giant computer screen, similar to the computer screen he looked at in Better World? "Cooper, I have brought a guest for you." "Who is it?" he asks without even turning around. "I think you want to see it yourself. "Why don't you turn around and see it for yourself?" tells Ben him, slightly annoyed. Offended, Cooper turns around and is shocked as he sees who it is. He grabs a gun and aim it on Ben. "Who are you!" "I'm Ben Tennyson and please can you lower your gun!" Cooper refuses and pointed at a machine with a capsule. Ben steps in the machine and scans him. To his friend: "He is who he claims to be but his time signature isn't right." "In normal human language, Brainiac." "He's not from this time." "Mmm, so my attempt to change time with Clockwork, did work. Maybe he can help us defeated Aggregor. "Sounds good, but can you explain me what's going on." Ben and Cooper explains how Aggregor gained infinitive power when Kevin couldn't stop him. How he destroyed the Earth soon after and killed both Kevin and Gwen as extra torment. How Ben fought day after day but always ended up defeated. How only he and Cooper could remember them these things, since every day restarts for them. Cooper: "For us, it had been November 12th 2011 for twelve years. It took him one year to destroy everything we had." "So, Aggregor has the unlimited power by absorbing energy." "Yes." "I think I have an idea, where is Vilgax." "He was killed, short after his return. Aggregor has taken his castle and fashioned to his style. Why?" "I explain you that later, first we have to go." As they arrive at the castle of Aggregor, no one is there. His throne is empty. Above his throne hangs a skull with bony tentacles, Vilgax' skull. "OK, you know the plan, right." "Yes, I do and I really hope it's a plan that works. I don't think I can bear one more failure." "Yet, This will a failure, just like all the others." Aggregor appears, flying in the entrance of his own throne room."And who were you talking too? Are you going insane or giving orders to your clones ." Ben, transformed to Echo Echo but now only one, looks around and sees that the other is disappeared. Just like the planned. He transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo and charges at Ultimate Aggregor. He grabs his attacker and throws out in the open. Ben crashes in the ruins of Vilgaxia. Quickly he turns into Way Big, towering above the warlord. "A To'kustar! Interesting. Did you ever heard about the Apocalypticain. These legendary creature are the most deadly creatures in the universe, most think it's just a myth. But they exist, extremely rare, only 6 have been seen throughout the history of the galaxy but today that number will be 7." He opens his hands and opens a black hole. A huge creature steps out the hole, giant sabertooth, triple the size of Way Big, his fangs as long as Way Big's arms. "Did I already mentioned, they are To'Kustar eaters?" Ben is engaged in a battle with the severe creature but is not really a match. Even as Ultimate Way Big, he's too strong. "Any last words?" "Yes, say Cheese!" Our Ben appears behind Aggregor as Virus commanding the Absorbing weapon of Vilgax. Absorbing all the energy of Aggregor, he returns to his Osmosian form and the Apocalypticain disappears. Ben transforms into human and lands on the balcony. He draws a gun and aims at Aggregor. "How did you do that?!" "Simple, we know that you would sense me but since you should sense two Bens, I needed to use Echo Echo to fool you. When you arrived, you wouldn't concentrate on the second Ben, who fled to the weapon chamber as Nanomech. As Virus he could hack the system and upgraded, without the risk he would absorb the power like it would be the case as Upgrade." "And know you're going to put me in jail for a few years before I escape again…" "No." and he kills Aggregor who falls backwards from the balcony. Virus shoots at Ben with the Absorbing Gun to give him the power to restore everything like it should be. Earth exists again, like nothing ever happened. Gwen and Kevin returned, surprised by the Aggregor Ben As last, he rejuvenate everyone who has aged so they can return to their lives like it was. This before giving up all the power. But before they can Ben, sending him back. He disappears. Vanished in the crosstime once again. Aliens Used *Echo Echo Echo_Echo.png|'Echo Echo 106px-200px-Wikia Fourarms UA.png|'Four Arms' Ben as Humungousaur.png|'Humungousaur' Man-Bat pic 2.jpg|'Man-Bat' Mantisaur by illuminate01-d36641c-1-.jpg|'Mantisaur' 154px-Nanomechliam.jpg|'Nanomech' Ultimate_Echo_Echo real.png|'Ulitmate Echo Echo' Virus (Ben 10 Alien Alliance).png|'Virus' *Four Arms *Humungousaur *Man-Bat *Mantisaur *Nanomech (First Re-appearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo *Virus Characters *Ben *Ben (Agreggor's Rule timeline) *Cooper (Agreggor's Rule timeline) Villains *Ultimate Aggregor X (Deceased) Ultimate Agreggor X.png|'Ultimate Agreggor X' Apocalypticain_by_KaijuSamurai.jpg|'Apocalypticain' *Apocalypticain (First Appearance/ Neutral) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance